The Dangerous Glitch
by Yoko55
Summary: Six friends are playing the game when they get sucked inside and are forced to overcome many challenges that will bring them together and tear them apart, Will they ever escape? Rated T for mild violence.


Chapter One: Reboot

Joey pedaled along on his bike as he rounded the last turn before reaching his destination. He had been invited to come to his friend Connor's house. Connor was Joey's closest friend and he would be happy to see him after his family had finally returned from vacation. But he wasn't all that excited, unfortunately. Joey wasn't the only one who had been invited. It was no party, but a small get together of friends. This normally wouldn't be a problem for most students at Minscon High School, but Joey wasn't exactly the outgoing type. The main reason he had agreed to come along in the first place was because his little brother was having a sleepover. He was in no mood to be annoyed by seven year olds.

He pulled up to the driveway and stopped at the garage door. Plopping his bike down in the grass, Joey slowly trudged up to the front door and knocked lightly. He waited nervously for a few seconds and then knocked again. He heard footsteps and secretly hoped it was one of Connor's parents or siblings. That would make things easier. He didn't know why, but it just made sense.

He was disappointed when the door flew open and Josie was standing there staring at him. "See, I told you I heard something." She turned around and yelled. No one was in the living room.

_They must be in the basement_

Josie turned back around and smiled at Joey. He had always thought of her as pretty, but he wasn't attracted to her. She was constantly obsessing about her appearance. She constantly whined and was just plain lazy sometimes. She wasn't to popular at school either, as she was known for starting drama.

Joey followed her downstairs where the gang was gathered around the TV. Sitting on the couch at the left wall was Tyler. He was an average kid, and was considered the clown of the group. He was the only one who had a girlfriend too, which made him a little envied. His girlfriend, Rebecca, wasn't present at the moment, giving him some breathing room.

On the couch on the right wall was Brittney. Nice girl. She wasn't easily annoyed and she was calm for the most part. She had also caught the eye of Connor, who sat next to her. They shared a friendly relationship, although not a romantic one. Connor was a little to arrogant for her tastes.

Arrogant was a subtle way to describe Connor. He wanted to be the best, and was boastful of his accomplishments. Most girls found him attractive, it was his personality that drove them away. He wasn't terrible though. Although he loved sports and weight lifting, his true passion was for drawing. The subject of most of his drawings was either Naruto or The Legend of Zelda characters. Joey thought of him as his best friend.

It was the creature that sat on the middle couch that sent shivers down Joey's spine. She had curly light brown hair which came down past her shoulders. Her voice was high pitched and her words weren't always appropriate. Her name was Sydni, and she annoyed everyone. Even Brittney, her best friend, couldn't wait to get rid of her sometimes. Joey was surprised Connor allowed her within ten feet of his house.

Next to her was Isiah, another one of Joey's friends. He was a bit odd, but not too odd to be annoying. He wasn't into sports or weight lifting, as a matter of fact, he didn't seem to care about his appearance at all. This didn't make him a rebel, however, not even close. He was always in his own little world, never really paying attention to what other people were saying. Thin as a stick, he stayed out of peoples way.

Josie was gazing at him like he was a golden set of earrings. It was clear to everyone that she was crushing on him. To everyone except Isiah that is. He was oblivious to stuff like that. Keep in mind that he was not an idiot, well, when it came to school that is. He was more of a social moron. It was a minute before Connor broke the silence.

"Hey Joey. We've been waiting for you to get here. I just set the Wii up. I was thinking we could all play some Super Smash Bros Brawl." He announced to everyone. He did not expect the reactions he received. Tyler seemed to be on board, putting a big grin on his face. Brittney was a little confused, so Connor handed her the game case. Sydni giggled. Connor had sounded so nerdy saying the title of the game that way. Isiah did nothing. He just sat there an gazed at nothing particular. Josie ran her fingers through her hair.

Joey sighed. It did sound like fun, but he was not one to speak up. His shyness may have derived from his parents divorce, or just the fact that he was shorter than everyone else he knew. Even his brother was beginning to outgrow him. Whatever the cause, it kept him from talking most of the time.

Connor cleared his throat and grabbed the game back from Brittney. He put it in the Wii and pressed the power button. This " get together" was going as he imagined it. He proceeded to select the game from the Wii menu and watched as the opening sequence played. He had a feeling that this was not going to be fun at all. He sighed as he grabbed more Wii remotes and passed them out.

* * *

Within the workings of the game, something shifted, and something was let loose. The game sensed this and tried to shut itself down, but it was hopeless. Whatever it was, it had taken over the games main controls. It began to spread and manifest all of the games functions. I single being emerged from the games coding. He smirked and mad his way through the mesh and closer to his destination. He whispered to himself "It has begun."

* * *

**AN: This is my first fan fiction so be nice. (: I know I kinda filled this chapter with info- dumping. I hope to do better next chapter.**


End file.
